Gone
by peddie4evas
Summary: Patricia and Eddie had a normal relationship, well as normal as it gets. They were happy until she found something he didnt do. HHe decided to leave shortly after. It is now in there hands to try and fix their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Leaving

This is obviously a new fanfic, comment favourite and follow. AND remember this is just the beginning. Tell me what you think and enjoy!

Eddies POV

'It's over Eddie!' Patricia shouted as she walked past me with tears rolling down her face. I knew something was up, she rarely cried.

**'Wait, What?**' I replied slightly confused at the situation.

'The messages. I saw them!' She said violently passing the laptop over into my arms before she ran out onto the playground. I froze for a second before dropping the laptop on the floor not thinking then I ran out after Patricia.

**'Patricia, I don't know what you are going on about.'** I exclaimed.

'Don't Eddie.' Patricia responded, turning around. Where there was once a perfect face of makeup there was now a face with smudged makeup.

**'But-'** I said.

'Don't' she snapped 'I would have rather have never known you. Why don't you just go back home, your real home, the U.S!'

I couldn't help but walk away pretending she had said nothing, that we were still happy. Just as I stepped back into the school building my dad told me to go to his office. So instead of heading to class, early, I set off to my dad's office. During the walk over I couldn't help but think about Patricia. 'Edison come inside.' Dad said to me. His tone of voice sounded disappointed and I really wasn't in the mood to correct him about my name. 'What you did yesterday.' He spoke again.

**'Great another thing I didn't do'** I responded.

'Don't back chat me, Edison.' He angrily replied.

**'Eddie!' **I snapped raising my voice.

'Do you want to go home?' He asked angrily, not meaning a word of what was coming out of his mouth.

**'Yes, OK. I would rather be back home in America.'** I said, not thinking before it came out. I saw my dad's face turn from red gently back to white.

'Pardon. What did you just say?' He questioned.

**'I wanna go home dad.'**

If this is what you want'

**'Yes it is!'** I responded.

'Then I guess I will have to let you go.' As I sat down awkwardly in the guest chair he booked the tickets. They had a couple left for a flight in two hours. So get packing.' He said his voice showing all his expression. Sadness and disappointment. So off I went to unpack. Just as the bell went I headed over to Anubis house for the last time. Dad told me he would tell the teachers, so all I had to do was pack, leave, get on a flight and go home.

About an hour later all my packing was done I was saying good bye to my dad (unfortunately I couldn't say it to my friends. They would be disturbed from learning). But I got ready to leave either way, to go back to America.

Patricia's POV

Ok. I thought to myself. You need to apologize. Wait no he mistreated you. A variety of mixed feelings ran through my head. I turned to face Joy and I had asked whether she had seen eddie. She replied saying he was probably at home as it was 5th (last) lesson of the day and he hadn't had his alone time. For the last 10 minutes of class I couldn't concentrate. I needed to apologize. Yes he hurt me but saying what I said was so wrong. When the bell went I was so relieved that I could finally calm down, I would be at the house soon apologize and be friends if anything. I still like liked him but I couldn't lower my force field again. Eventually when we all got into the house Trudy said she had to tell us something so we all sat back down.

'Everybody Listen up. Eddie Miller has left the school and therefore left the house.' She stated. Mummers filled the room.

'But, Why?' Fabian asked. Gently the volume died down.

'I don't exactly know myself all I know is that he returned to America.' She replied. Oh god it was my fault I told him to leave. I need to speak to someone, fast. And in private.

'Joy,' I snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Right so half way through Eddie sends a text and I wanted to add flashbacks and feelings too so his feelings will be italic, and any text will be bold with who sent them just before and the flashbacks will be both bold and italic. And I'm taking it as some time passed and they are back to anubis house.**

* * *

Patricia's POV

At first it didn't kick in, kick in that Eddie had left to go back to America. But as the time went on and I ate at dinner I knew it didn't feel right it was quieter in a way. Alfie and Jerome still played tricks and threw food leading to Joy telling them off but apart from Alfie no one had a big portion of Trudy's spaghetti bolognaise. It really kicked in he was gone and it was my fault later that night when I laid on my bed; I had deep thoughts as I was laying down 'maybe he didn't send the messages, I mean he'd always stick up for his argument and would never run. Or is him running meaning he did it.' I was so confused and full of different emotions; I was angry at Eddie yet I still trusted him.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Right this second I was on a stuffy plane on the way to America; after boarding it about 5 hours ago I knew I couldn't turn back at that point. I also knew I might never see the Anubis lot again, never see Patricia again. This situation me getting on a plane helped nothing. I maybe could have fixed things between me and Patricia but no I ran away. And I didn't run away because I sent the messages instead it was my anger. For once I wanted to escape the drama and be happy, relaxed even with all the events that happen there. But now me leaving all of a sudden without any notice what so ever is going to make people think I was guilty. If I hadn't left so sudden and maybe told someone they'd agree with my side and we would be able to find out who sent the messages. Slowly the rest of the flight passed and I was back in America. Right at this moment I wished I could jump onto the next plane back to England but I couldn't instead I was going back to my old house. Luckily my phone was turned off during the journey so I had battery left for the car journey which I knew already was going to be long. I knew it was the wrong time to, as I had just left, but I still wanted to text my Yacker.

**Texts:**

**Eddie: Yacker, I know I left all of a sudden without explanation but here it is; my explanation if that didn't make sense.**

_What am I doing my explanation doesn't help anything 'um sorry I got angry and left but I did not send the messages I promise.' That just sounds like I did it._

_**I'm just a tin can standing in front of a tank asking her to dance with me. **_Suddenly unaware of what I was doing I started to write my explanation.

**Eddie: So where to start well the other day when I got the letter I wasn't behind that and I don't know who was or who sent it and I don't who gave you my laptop but do you really believe that I would leave it. I mean it's always in my room how else am I meant to watch stuff when everyone else was watching other stuff in the lounge.**

**Patricia: Miss Denby**

_Wait she's up, it would be the night in England. I was hoping she'd be up but I wasn't, they could have been left to know what I wanted to say. _I began to type again not really reading the text before but not really realizing I was responding.

**Eddie: What?**

**Patricia: Miss Denby gave me you laptop**

Reality suddenly kicked in. And the vision of Patricia being taken filled my mind sort of on repeat and I was paralysed. Eventually it stopped when my phone went off.

**Patricia: Is something up.?**

Not really answering her question I responded again.

**Eddie: Whatever you do never go off alone including if you get detentions make sure you're always with someone.**

**Patricia: Wait what?**

I told you I like you, which you know was not easy for me and I do genuinely believe that deep down you like me to.

**Eddie: I didn't tell you something before I left**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the comments, reviews and follow/favourite it means so much. And i'm so sorry i haven't updated for a while i had writters block but i should be able to upload more often on both my stories and maybe publish my new story, House Of Games, which i have been working on lots. OH yeah and before i forget check out my friend Bamboo19 stories especially her newest story The Arrangement it's amazing.


End file.
